Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 12)
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Strange Ghosts". Plot (Back on Club Penguin Island at the Plaza, the five candy ghosts are searching for the penguins) *Polter-Gus: Where are the penguins? *Redrum: I don't see the penguins anywhere. You fool! *Polter-Gus: Why would you call me a fool? *Redrum: You lied to us. They're not even here. *Greepy: Yeah, let's get him. *Polter-Gus: Wait! I know where they went. They could be traveling to a world of singing dancing penguins. Follow me. *Blooky: He better be telling us the truth. *Yella: We'll tell about it. (At the Ski Village, the candy ghosts look at the Everyday Phoning Facility) *Polter-Gus: The Everyday Phoning Facility. Simple. *Redrum: I wonder what's inside of the building. *Greepy: Should we break into the place? *Polter-Gus: No, no. We don't know what that is. Someone must be inside. *Blooky: *enter inside of the building* Nope. No one is there. *Polter-Gus: All clear. Come inside my friends. (Inside of the Everyday Phoning Facility) *Greepy: No computer has been one for a whole day. *Blooky: No penguins are inside. *Redrum: No penguins.....wonderful. *Polter-Gus: We can do whatever we want. *Yella: Ah ha! Victory is ours. *Polter-Gus: Wait. What is that waterfall doing here? *Redrum: What do you mean a waterfall? *Yella: Yeah, what about it? *Polter-Gus: I'm trying to solve the problem. It is like a puzzle. *Greepy: Look, there's a button. *press the button to the elevator* *Polter-Gus: Wow. *Redrum: This waterfall has a door to the elevator. *Greepy: It's not an elevator! Let's go already. *Polter-Gus: Fine. Time to sneak into some secret agent stuff. (The ghosts enter the elevator and arrive at the EPF Command Room) *Polter-Gus: Ooh, i didn't know this place has a secret lab. *Greepy: What is this anyways? *Redrum: Look like a secret agency room. *Blooky: People are hiding in secret. *Polter-Gus: There is only one way to go into the next world. I know what it is. *Yella: Check on the computer screen. *Polter-Gus: Ooh, what a list of worlds to go to. *check Webkinz World* Let me see, Webkinz World? Ooh, seem lightful. *Redrum: Alright, let's press the button and enter this dimension. *Polter-Gus: Not a problem. *turn on the button to open up the portal to Webkinz World* Alright my friends. Let's give it a shot at it. *Yella: Here we go! *Blooky: Ho ho ho. *Polter-Gus: Next dimension here we come! (The candy ghosts enter the portal to Webkinz World as they arrive at Goober's Lab) *Polter-Gus: Where are we? *Redrum: This is a lab. Strange. *Greepy: Let's go check this place out. *Yella: Come on. *Blooky: Big lab have no soul. *Polter-Gus: Ugh. Friends. *Redrum: Whatever. It's just our business. *Polter-Gus: Ooh, i didn't know this lab has a lot of inventions and potions. *Greepy: What that door leads to? *Yella: *open the door* Outside! *Polter-Gus: The sun. Eh, it's bright. Hide down. *hide down in the shadows of the ground* *Redrum: Why are we doing this? *Polter-Gus: Just hide from the sun. We can sneak all around from the world. *Redrum: Fine. Let's go guys. We have a lot to catch up. *hide down in the shadows of the ground with his candy ghost friends* *Greepy: Oh yeah. *Yella: I can feel it. *Blooky: Big ghost hide in shadows. *Polter-Gus: Now let's move. *Redrum: Let them catch it guys. *Greepy: Here we go. *Polter-Gus: Ho ho ho, this world is going to be haunted to the death of the endgame. (At the Webkinz Stadium, a tracking competition is being held as the runners are running to the circle of the track) *Fred: It seem that the rabbit is taking the lead. Almost there. Come on. Boom! She made it all the way to the end. What a miracle. Look like she got first place. *Everyone: *cheers* *Fred: Congratulations my friends. You all did you. The first place is the grand prize winner. Thank you for all coming and have a nice day. *Quizzy: Hey Fred Rover, we need to talk. *Fred: Oh, hello there old friend. Look like the tournament is done for today and we have a lot to learn. (After the tracking competition, Fred Rover and Quizzy Bear are walking to the hallway of the Webkinz Stadium) *Quizzy: What a great place you got there. Man, it been so many years since we first met in our childhood. We had fun, we played games and we did the very best of working hard in school. *Fred: Collage is a lot harder. I have been studying for so long that i couldn't even get a chance to go out and have fun. *Quizzy: I'm on my lunch break now. My mangers are in charge of cleaning the place up after the big show i got since yesterday. *Fred: You could figure out on expanding the questions for higher people. *Quizzy: I'm challenging them. All students, all collage people. *Fred: Goober works at a collage. You didn't know that? *Quizzy: Yeah. Every class period he goes to, just to check on his students. *Fred: We got a huge bingo over there. *Quizzy: Yeah. Just like those colorful penguins coming out of nowhere from another dimension. *Fred: That is one big miraculous thing i've ever heard of. *Quizzy: Nah, it's real. (Back at the Magical Forest with Bambadee and the crew) *Roofhowse: Is it me or the sky is getting dark? I can feel the spookiness. *Alex: There is no spookiness in the Magical Forest. It's all magical. *Bambadee: Yeah. All the fairies are here to protect you. *Roofhowse: Wait, what that sound? *Jangrah: Sound like a party going on. *Lorna: A lot of people are talking. *Nibbles: Come on, we can't take that longer to find those guys out of nowhere. *Sparky: Let's go check on the fairies. (Back at Woodland Wonders, Goober and the gang are heading to the food section of the land) *Morgan Fairy: Here we are, all the food that you can eat. *Goober: Wow. *Bloom: This is so cool. *Cosmo: Yummy in my tummy. *Booger: That's a whole lot of them. *Morgan Fairy: Oh, we have candy treats for you guys. *Doug: Oh boy, i love candy than hunting gems at the cave. *Booger: Me too. I used to do that with Alex and Sparky ever since our fourth grade field trip to the mines. *Morgan Fairy: Grab any candy you like. *Alyssa: Ooh, yum. *Melanie: I'll take one. *Morgan Fairy: Candy is good for you. It make you sweet. But too much is not good for your body. *Booger: Too much is not okay. *Doug: Especially on a Halloween day. *Goober: I'll take that as a compliment. *Morgan Fairy: We'll see about that. *Goober: I guess we can eat the candy. *Morgan Fairy: Cool. Take many as you like. *Booger: Alright. *Doug: These yummy looking candies are on the way. *Goober: Okie dokie. *Alyssa: Let's eat. *Morgan Fairy: Grab many Charm Candy you want. *Booger: *take the charm candy and eat it* Sweet. *Doug: *take the charm candy and eat it* Taste like soda. *Goober: Good old charm candy. *Bloom: Wow. *Karma: These things taste actually good. *Cosmo: Yummy yummy. *Twinkle: This is sweet! *Bloom: This is so cool. *Cosmo: I love it in a animal's body. *Twinkle: Me too. (Back with Bambadee's group) *Bambadee: Come on guys, we're about to reach to the voices. *Alex: Ah, male fairies. *Stoogles: I thought the fairies are ladies, like mermaids. *Jangrah: Not everything have to be a lady Stoogles. *Stoogles: Like baseball players? *Jangrah: Ugh, sometimes. *Sparky: Oh look, we made it. *Bambadee: *arrive at Woodland Wonders* Wow. *Roofhowse: Another place discovered. *Cowabelle: Hey look, Goober and the gang are there. *Salley: Whoa. *Roberta: New people. *Molly: Let's go check them out. *Bambadee: Come on you guys. There's a party going on. *Morgan Fairy: Oh hey guys, glad you decided to show up. *Bambadee: Whoa, you also have Goober there. *Goober: That's me guys. Look like the party is about to have some fun. *Booger: Try this charm candy. It's delicious. *Bambadee: Ooh. *eat the charm candy* Not bad. You guys have to try this out. *Roofhowse: Huh? *eat the charm candy* Perfect. *Blizzard: *eat the charm candy* Looking good. *Sydmull: *eat the charm candy* Ho ho ho. *Jangrah: *eat the charm candy* Sweet. *Lorna: *eat the charm candy* Yummy. *Alex: Let me try it. *eat the charm candy* Perfect. *Alyssa: You love the charm candy. *Bloom: Best candy out there. *Bambadee: After all the good moments we got, we got the perfect candy for everyone. *Melanie: I like it. *Morgan Fairy: We fairies eat this charm candy everyday. *Alex: I love it so much. *Bambadee: This is the best candy out there. *Roofhowse: It's tasty. *Blizzard: Yummy yum. *Sydmull: I love it. It's not that spicy after all. *Nibbles: It's sweet. *Roberta: And crunchy. *Alyssa: What a wonderful world out there. *Melanie: Yeah. *Bambadee: With a lot of fairies around us. *Bloom: Pretty cool. Yeah. *Goober: Now that the sugar rush we got. *Bambadee: Hey, listen. Do you know where the charms are? *Morgan Fairy: What? The charm candies are right there. *Bambadee: No. The actual charms. They're shiny like crystals and orbs. *Morgan Fairy: Oh, the actual charms. We abandon them many years ago. We don't want any Webkinz to go around with these charms. *Alex: But why? What if they are used to save the world? *Alyssa: Listen buddy, we used charms to stop the bad fairies, not against the universe like aliens coming from outer space. *Roofhowse: But the threat is on Herbert P. Bear and Queen Vexa. We need to find the charms to stop Herbert and Queen Vexa from destroying our worlds. *Morgan Fairy: You need charms to save the world? *laugh with the other fairies* *Goober: Ah ha ha ha. I thought you have the Crown of Wonder filled it. *Alex: No! We need them! *Bambadee: No. I mean, look at this! *show the Crown of Wonder to the fairies* *Morgan Fairy: Whoa. *Melanie: Such a spoiled brat. *Alyssa: Melanie. *Melanie: Sorry. *Booger: Oh my. *Doug: It's powerful. *Goober: Nothing than studying an Infinity Gem from another universe. *Bambadee: This! This! THIS!! *Morgan Fairy: Okay, okay. I'll show you the charms. Follow me. *Alex: Are you happy now? *Bambadee: Yes. Now we're going to find the charms. I knew it. *Jangrah: At least you don't have to scream about it. *Bambadee: I'm not being sarcastic. *Stoogles: Relax Bambadee. There's nothing to fear about. Let's just follow the fairies with the other animals. *Bambadee: Okay. *Bloom: Come on teenagers, what are you waiting for? *Bambadee: Let's go. *Blizzard: Okie dokie. (Back at Music Starz at Persephone's studio room) *Cadence: Ah ha, looking perfect. *Persephone: You got it girl. *Cadence: Thanks a lot. *Franky: Ah, a lot of songs to create from the beats. *Stompin' Bob: All the clothes have been designed. They will be used in music videos, right? *Persephone: Oh yeah. Thank you for making these clothes for everyone. *Stompin' Bob: That's a lot of hard work to do. *G Billy: Yeah. Not everyone shirt would be easy to make. *Petey K: I guess the elders take forever to make these clothes. *Persephone: My grandma is a great clothes designer. I guess she doesn't make these kind of fabric clothes anymore. *Cadence: I think they aged well. *Franky: Birthdays have to make all the people grow like a flower. *Persephone: I know. But i think you guys did great. You're amazing. *Cadence: Cool. *Franky: We rock the house. *Kimmy: *came by the door* Hey guys. *Persephone: Hi Kimmy, i didn't know you are here. *Kimmy: I just came to check on you guys. *Franky: Since when? *Cadence: What kind of bear are you? *Kimmy: I'm not a bear, i'm a koala. *Stompin' Bob: A koala? *Kimmy: Yes, you got a problem with that? *Stompin' Bob: No. *G Billy: Not on my watch. *Kimmy: Good. *Persephone: Hey Kimmy, look at all the awesome fabric designs they just did. *Kimmy: Wow. I'm impressed. *Franky: Shiny like a gold of stars. *Cadence: I love that. *Kimmy: I accept it. *Persephone: Thank you very much. *Kimmy: You're welcome. *Franky: You guys are the best and i'm approved of it. *Cadence: We're the best of both worlds. *Stompin' Bob: Uh huh. *Petey K: That's right. *G Billy: Uh huh, oh yeah. *Persephone: Thank you for stopping by. *Kimmy: You're welcome. Are you guys ducks or pigeons? *Franky: We're penguins. *Kimmy: Penguins, got it. We have penguins in Webkinz World you know. But they're not in the size like you guys. *Cadence: We're from another dimension. *Kimmy: I knew it. Gotta go. See ya. *close the door* *Cadence: Man, she is fast. *Persephone: She's an artist you know. *Franky: An artist? *Persephone: Yeah. She paint and draw for everyone. *Stompin' Bob: Like Leonardo da Vinci? *Persephone: Yes. Let's go and have a lunch break at the cafeteria. *Cadence: No problem. *Franky: I'm starving like crazy. *Stompin' Bob: Me too. *Persephone: Man, i have so many boys than girls in my group. (Back at the Magical Forest at Woodland Wonders, the gang headed to the cave where the charms are) *Morgan Fairy: There we are. *Alex: Is this the place? *Morgan Fairy: Yes. We finally made it. *Bambadee: But it's a cave. What a cave have to do with the charms? *Morgan Fairy: It doesn't matter, follow me. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 11) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers